


vent fic (its saiouma too though lol)

by kich1i



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kich1i/pseuds/kich1i
Summary: this is extremely short, I wrote it bc I was super upset lol
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	vent fic (its saiouma too though lol)

saihara couldn’t feel his hands

his legs

his arms

his entire body was numb

“O,,Ouma?? You’re here, right??? You aren’t gone-??” he whimpered out, looking for comfort

“Hm? Of course I am, Shumai!!” ouma shouted out from the other room. 

“Th,,thats a lie isn’t it..” saiharas face twisted into an expression of sadness and guilt  
“Of course it is, my beloved.” 

saihara sobbed, hugging the bloody checkered scarf in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading ig?


End file.
